


The First Light

by BlueAce



Series: Destiny: The Veiled Lore Collective [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAce/pseuds/BlueAce
Summary: "...but you must see for yourself. Tell me, Guardian: Were you there when the Traveler awoke? A living Traveler changes everything - for good and bad. Now many things have been set in motion." -Warlock Osiris (the Zavala before Zavala)Aeluin has ventured away from the Tower and the City due to the constant reminder of Caspian that continues thrives there. Caspian's sudden death has caused Aeluin to explore far and wide in the universe, and while she was away, a fleet of Cabal took their chance to attack the undefended Tower. Through a dream, the Traveler reaches out to Aeluin and calls her back. But this won't be the only test she must endure. This, is just the beginning.
Series: Destiny: The Veiled Lore Collective [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041215
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Ghost Fragment 1: /You Know, There Is Only One Thing To Be Done. /What’s That? /Cue The Ominous Music. /*Scoffs* Don’t Leave Out Gunshots. Gotta Make It Like An Ambience Feeling Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright peeps, the first chapter is outtttttt!!!!! Hope all of you enjoy it! I'm sorry if it's kinda short, I wanted to get it out ASAP so I can get the ball rolling!!!!

As a Warlock, recurring visions and dreams mean something. They hold value beyond compare. But I’m a Hunter, so this dream, vision, inner-inner insight thing, shouldn’t happen in the first place. But it did. And continues too. It’s the same, no matter how many times I close my eyes. I don’t know if the Traveler is calling me back to the Tower, or maybe I just miss the presence there and don’t want to verbally admit it. But, so far, I’m heavily leaning on the Traveler’s call, that’s my hunch. 

The dream always seems to be real. I walk into a darkened hallway, reach out and touch the walls, and feel my feet pounding on the hard surface. But why is it in flames? Why is the ground torn apart to the very foundation? Why are screams and cries of agony? Why are their bodies spread throughout the Tower as if a massacre happened? The Tower is none of this. The Tower is peaceful, calming, protected by honored Guardians, then why does it lead to this? Smoke making the once clear sky littered, fire leaping up, claiming beast, man, machine, and Guardian. Light and Lightless mingled in the same fate that we all pushed to the side. 

Our final death. 

On another thought, who would be so bold to assault the Tower? They must have some guts to attack my home, the home of many who reside in across this galaxy. Whoever their leader is, I will strike them down with haste and no sense of mercy. For they showed us none, and I shall gladly approach them with the same attitude. 

Titus calls my ship onto the not-so-official landing dock (consisting of broken metal barbs and frail metal connected to a deserted building covered in moss and wildflowers). He turns to me. 

“Are you ready to go see Ikora? To question her about this vision of yours?” Titus was the one who gave me the idea to seek out Ikora. We both agreed Cayde wouldn’t know much on the subject of dreams or foresight. But he knows other important matters also. Like how to outsmart a bulky, Striker Titan who challenged him to a drinking game one night. Phoenix just shook his head, aware of the outcome as much as I was. 

“Yes, I don’t like how it leaves me feeling. Just the thought of the Tower turning into soot and ashes before my very eyes---I can’t think of who else to go to.” But what puzzles me the most is how I can’t see who caused the onslaught. I can only visualize the devastation they caused and the ultimate result. One I can’t stop.

“I’m sure they will all appreciate seeing you again,” air hisses as the door creaks open. We venture into the front of the jump ship.

“I hope so.” I don’t know if Zavala will be as thrilled as the other two leaders, but who knows. Maybe he did miss one of the most reckless Hunter’s, besides the infamous Cayde-6. 

Titus enters the coordinates for Earth and we are off. Back to the Tower. Back to the Traveler. Back to the Light who gave me a second chance at life. Even though I didn’t want it. Until I met those who also were gifted, then a sense of protection and destiny bloomed, and I knew what I had to do. 

I had to fight. 

And I shall continue too, until the end of my days in the Light. 

Whatever comes my way or dare threatens the Tower, the people I love and care for, the Traveler and it’s Light, Guardians and Lightless, friend and foe, human and Exo, I shall defend them. 

I won’t lose anyone else. I won’t. 

>>>

Flying over the snowy mountain ranges and lush pine forests tell me, I’m almost there. I’m almost home. The sun is high in the sky and white fluffy clouds move on by, everything seems fine. No fire or dead bodies or sense of dread. Nothing. What was I worrying about? It must have been a nightmare instead of a vision that held significance. The conscious can play on your worst fears during the night, and it seems this one stuck with me. 

A dark cloud is ahead, red lightning illuminates the path ahead. This is no normal thunderstorm. The air seems to become thick, like a poisonous smog. 

“Repeat, Tower approach, it’s us. Titus and the Hunter Aeluin. Is anyone home?” No response. Titus shakes his shell and tries again. “Cayde? Ikora? Zavala? Anyone? We are approaching the Tower. We normally have clearance, but for good ol’time sake, I’m doing it the right way.” Nothing. Not even any comm static. This isn’t good. 

“Try the other channels, Cayde could have accidentally spilled his coffee on the main system.” 

“Good idea. Maybe I’ll pick up on a stray frequency or an open channel.” I fly deeper and deeper into the dense clouds of smoke. It’s no longer a storm. This isn’t normal. I knew it wasn’t from the start, but this, this really isn’t good. The Arc energy inside of me doesn’t reside with these lightning strikes. 

I take a shallow swallow as the sky is no longer clear and bright, but dark and murky like a muddy lake. “Any luck?” 

“None. No response on any channel, even the emergency frequencies.” A faint glow comes into view. Orange to a pale, sickly red. My throat tightens. “So, remember how I told you, you fly too fast?” 

“Actually yes, and I was quite offended by it.” Titus rolls his electronic eye. 

“Forget I said anything about that, fly as fast as you can!” 

“Don’t got too tell me twice.” I give it the full blast. Titus tumbles back into the wall, groaning at the impact. Also, probably regretting giving me permission to fly as fast as I want to. But I can’t ignore the urgency in his voice. If all of the comms, channels, and frequencies are down, that’s a bad sign. 

My heart drops onto the floor at the sight before me. The Tower, blown to pieces. The Traveler, damaged, chained, and glowing in the flame’s light. The smoke rising into the sky, walls of an enraged inferno is dancing from building to building, gray ash covers everything and anything, bodies, living people, structures and fallen Guardians. The City’s self-defense missiles are being launched in all directions, silencing the brooding thunderstorm, and aiming at targets who I cannot identify. Not yet.

“Titus-” 

“No...this can’t be happening.” I grit my teeth and pull up to the nearest opening. Where the Vanguard would hold their meetings, with Frames, Exo’s, Eris Morn, and human beings working by their side. All of that is gone. Their glory and splendor is gone. Who could have done such a thing? 

I leap into the flames, auto rifle in hand (while on my adventures, I wandered away from the auto rifles and learned how to control other weapons. It was a hefty task, but a great one to accomplish). But right now, I need to defend my home, and a weapon I know by heart will do more damage than any other. I weave in and out of the demolished ruins, the Vanguard’s table is no more, tablets and data pads with shattered screens have been thrown from their computers. The disarray causes my heart to shrink. 

If I would have stayed here, this wouldn’t have happened. 

“Titus, see if you can pick up any channels!” I march towards a partial open wall. 

“On it!” the wall suddenly blasts open and a stocky Cabal raises his fist. I wedge my knife into his neck before he strikes. His pitch-black blood, no, that isn’t blood, it looks like oil? Whatever the substance, it seeps from his wound, and I move on. 

I twist and turn through the oncoming halls, nearly tripping over fallen books and weapons from those who must have grabbed their belongings...and didn’t make it out. The eerie flashing lights, faint hum of engines, and sense of death lingers in the air and all I can think about it the beached ship on the Dreadnaught. It’s the same sound, same smell, and same sensation. Only one race can behold this much destruction. 

The Cabal. Those over-stuffed, over-armored space rhinos.

This is their doing. 

Titus’ presence soothes some growing nerves. 

“Ally! Commander Zavala is on the line! We’ve made contact!” never in a thousand years would I have thought hearing his name would bring me such joy. I nearly leap into the air. Titus taps into the channel. His commands are scratchy and muffled by gunfire, but everyone knows Zavala and his Titan ways. 

“Civilians: report to evac points. Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza. Our City will not fall.” 

“Zavala, come in! Zavala!” 

“Aeluin? You’re here?” his disbelief can’t help but leak through. “You’re really here? At...the Tower?” 

“Yes! I guess it was either incredible luck or horrible timing.” I chuckle. I don’t bring up the vision, for who knows how he would react if I told him of it. But, on a lighter note, for once, we aren’t at each other’s throats, so I’m going to dwell in the silence and peace we have. Without one of his extensive lectures. 

“It doesn’t matter what it was. You are back, Guardian, and it is a dire situation. We need all the help we can get. Lord Shaxx is helping the Civilians to the evac. ships, Cayde and Ikora have spread all across the Tower to help whomever they run into, and I’m in the Plaza. Go where you are needed.” he pauses and takes a deep sigh. “Go where your heart leads you.” 

Now, I don’t know about you, but when me and Zavala are on the same terms, the situation has to be more than just dire. It’s undeniably and unspeakably, cataclyismic.


	2. Ghost Fragment 2: /You Know, This Isn’t The Best Time To Catch Up. /I Know, But At Least We Can. /We Are In The Middle Of A Cabal Raid. /Hey, We Get To Talk. I’ve Got A Lot To Tell You. /Aye, Aye. Can’t Wait To Hear About It---Once We Are Safe.

An extremely friendly face bursts into view, one I’ve been dying to see again. Cayde is thrown against the door frame, but his smirk grin can’t help but make its debut. 

“Ally!-” he grunts as the remaining Cabal Legions turn his direction. Their guns start warming up with one target in mind. “Hold on a sec.” I sit and get comfortable on the ground and watch in awe as the great Gunslinger shows his unmatched power. Solar energy erupts into the enclosed space, thick, smoldering streams of fire pierce our enemies and then dissipate into a fine ash. That will never not be satisfying to watch. I wish I could contain the firestorm like my fellow Hunter’s... 

Cayde slides his Ace of Spades away, a mysterious glint fills his eyes. Before I have time to react, he collides into me with a hug. I wrap my arms around him, taking in the scent of polished metal and worn leather. And this time the faint hint of something burning. His tight grip causes worry to spread throughout my heart. Did he think I wasn’t coming back? Who else thought I wasn’t going to return? 

I was going to come back. Eventually. I just didn’t know when. Grief and loss do something horrific to you. Only those who have gone through the same tragedy would understand the deep sense of agony and internal torment. 

Cayde reluctantly pulls back, knowing he has a job to do, but his hand stays pressed on the back of mine. “What took ya so long? These beasties have been tearing us apart!” 

“Well, I originally came back here to talk to Ikora-” Cayde gasps, eyes wide in betrayal. 

“You didn’t come back here for me? I am hurt.” I push his shoulder with mine and he smiles. What an idiot. Who knew Cayde-6 would become the Hunter Vanguard in the future. Most definitely none one. Besides Andal, of course. “I’m just teasing, it’s good to have you back.” 

“I’m happy to be back too,” I pause as flames start to block the way we’re to follow. “I just wish the circumstance was better.” 

“Oh, we all do, we all do. Ikora was starting to get worried about your prolonged abstinence. Zavala wasn’t Zavala, and that’s saying something from someone who can get under his skin by just breathing in the same air. And don’t get me started on Shaxx-” 

“What happened with Shaxx?” Cayde glances up and sees a crack starting to expand. He grabs my arms and pulls me to his side as a large chunk stone falls onto the ground. That wouldn’t have been such a grand revive story. Once the dust settles, I take a breath. “Thanks.” 

“No problem, Ally. Now, we should be going.” Do we have too? I wanted to say. But I know my duty, and he knows his. The Tower, our Tower, and City are under siege, and we must protect those inside. 

“Yeah,” I mumble, not wanting to be alone again. “Where is Shaxx? I heard he is helping the evac’s.” Cayde briefly points in front of us. 

“Just a little further, that’s where he should be. Keyword is should. You know how stubborn that Titan can get. Especially when people or Guardian’s are in danger.” I nod my head as we both move forward.

“Oh, all too well. But every action and word is from his heart.” 

“Truer words have never been spoken.” 

“By the way, where are you going?” A Hunter on the loose is dangerous, and Cayde-6 is someone you wouldn’t want to mess with.

Cayde scoffs and reloads his weapon. “I got a date with whoever’s behind this. It’ll be a short date.” 

Date. Date! I internally want to whack myself with the figure who appeared. Why did his name suddenly emerge in my mind when the situation of two people coming together came to my mind! We aren’t even anything---serious. We haven’t been anything. Nothing. Period. But why do I feel this way now? I can’t quite describe it. 

I grab onto Cayde’s cloak. My lips tremble. “Have you seen Nash?” Cayde’s electronic eyes darken. No. No! I clench onto his cloak tighter. “Cayde, what happened to Nash?” 

“He hasn’t been back since you left.” That was months ago. Almost a year. Or even more. I don’t know anymore, I’ve lost track. Nash hasn’t been back. No one has seen him. What feels like lead fills my stomach and I start to sway. Cayde latches onto me and helps me become stable. “Ally, Ally, hey, hey, Nash is a big boy. He can take care of himself.” 

All I can dwell on is the Moon. When I first met him. When I truly saw him for who he was. Hurt. Broken. Sad. Lost. He never saw past the few minutes he was in. He never saw a future. He never saw a future with him in it. 

I slowly nod my head, trying to convince myself that Nash is okay. Cayde sighs, he knows as well as I do if Nash is hurt, I’m the one who will take the blame. Even though I shouldn’t, I do. He is my friend. Well more than a friend, but I won’t go anymore into that. I still have to admit it to myself, which is the hardest part. 

“Do you need me to stay longer?” I take a deep breath. Unsure of all that’s happening around us. I still can’t believe my dream came true. The Tower is in flames, and I wasn’t able to stop it. 

“I...think I’m good. I’ll go to Shaxx and see what he needs help with. It’s the least I can do.” I don’t think I’m ready for heavy defense with Zavala yet. I have to look for Nash. If he is here. I surely hope he isn’t. This chaotic scene would make him despair.

“Don’t worry kiddo, Shaxx will be happy to see you. I can guarantee that.” And just like that Cayde vanishes before my eyes are he goes on his mystery “date”. All I know is whoever is bold enough to attack such a monumental structure has some guts. And I know Cayde can’t be persuaded once his mind it on a task. 

I trot through the engulfing flames as the stone and brick under my feet start to lose their foundation and stability. The Tower is going to fall. It’s going to break. I grit my teeth and push on through. The narrow hallways and tight spaces make me think back to the moments before Caspian and I went into Site-6. Only if I would have known. I should have stopped her. I should have stopped both of us. 

I should have known better. 

I fall to my knees, phantom pains scorching throughout my body as memories start to overwhelm me. In the midst of an episode, a dark and hazy form comes into my view. My hand reaches back to my knife, ready to strike if it’s a Cabal or some other enemy that crept into the wounded City. Wouldn’t surprise me if the Fallen decided to pay us a visit while we are down. The scavengers...

“Ally.” The blurry figure starts to clear up. A helmet with a horn, fur-covered pauldrons, semi-glossy, worn white and orange armor, and ultimately the tender yet firm speech. I know who I’m with. I know this Guardian. I free the grip on my dagger and release all the tension in my body. 

Ground yourself, Ally. I’m safe. I’m safe. I’m with someone I know. You are with people who care about you. You aren’t at Site-6. You are at the Tower. And right now, you need to defend it. Focus on that.

“Sh...Shaxx?” I can see his beaming smile through his visor at such humble words. The Lord helps me to my feet and keeps a steady hand on my back. “Thanks, I’m...I’m sorry for not coming earlier.” he gives a brief laugh. 

“No need to apologize, Ally, you are here now. And we need you.” a massive huddle of wounded Lightless and civilians are pressed upon the walls, men and women, mostly human but a few are Awoken and other sorts of alien life forms have gathered. I squeeze my fists together and nod my head. 

“Tell me what to do.” 

\---

Safely escorting groups of wounded civilians is a task, and here I thought taking care of myself was a hassle. But I would much rather be helping others than dealing with the internal conflict I suffer through. I shift the sleeping child on my back as the mother weakly clings onto her husband’s arm with a limp I don’t like the sight of. With no sound, I kneel and watch the Cabal ranks march into the next line of streets. I glance back and take a headcount. Everyone is here. Once the troop is out of sight, I lead the mass to the next evacuation point. 

So far most of the people and Guardians in the City have been escorted. Not all of them though, and that’s my job. Civilians and Lightless must be taken care of. Guardians have this under control. Mostly. Zavala is keeping the frontlines armed and firing, Cayde is off on his own adventure taking down those who cross his path, and Ikora is dealing out some mega Nova bomb amazingness. I can sense her Void anywhere and it literally is everywhere. I almost feel bad for those who encounter her. Almost.

I guide those in my group to the hovercraft, they all give their thanks and blessings for saving them in such a time of need. I simply nod my head as the next shift is filled to the max. I click back onto the comms. 

“Alright, Section 67 has been cleared, how’s everything on your end Shaxx?” 

“Everything is going as planned, I have more Frames, scouts, and Guardian’s helping you in other parts of the City and Tower. But there is one part of the City we haven’t touched yet-” 

“Where is it? I’ll head there right away.” Shaxx shakes his head.

“It’s a zone that is completely under the Cabal’s control, it’s where their forces on the ground attacked while the Vanguard hall was being raided-” 

“Tell me where and I’ll go.” Shaxx lets out a long, heavy sigh. 

“Head towards the breach in the Wall, you won’t miss it.” I reload all of my weapons and hold up Caspian’s knife. 

“Alright, I’m on my way.” 

“Be careful, Ally.” his tone quivers, his confidence, and prep have been diminished. I smirk and dive into the screen of smoke. 

“When aren’t I?” 

Shaxx wasn’t kidding when he said how the Cabal had absolute control in this zone. Wave after wave of weapons, ammunition, tanks, and countless Cabal and Psion soldiers flow through the fissure. I slide down the deconstructed wall and try to think. If I’m able to stop or stall the rush of ground forces then they will have to rely on air support. It would cut off an important supply for them. We could change the assault. I could stop the extra aid. 

I can do this. 

A clump of earth and stone starts to stir, as if alive. I contain leaping in the air out of fright at the sight. Without any kind of warning, a padded hand burst through the loose crust. I dash over to their side and help them out of a near-death situation. Being buried alive, something I don’t want to happen to myself or anyone. 

“I got you, I got you,” I repeat over and over as the person crumbles into my chest, their shoulders trembling. I rub my hand on their back as hot tears drench my armor. “Shaxx, I got someone, I’ll send them to an evac point as soon as I can. I’m going to look around for other survivors.” Their grip on my cloak becomes like iron. 

“Don’t.” I lean back as the strangers face tilts up towards mine. Their golden eyes cause my throat to tighten. “Don’t go there. They’re all dead. They’re all gone. Children. Adults. Parents. Elderly. All of them are dead.” 

My dry lips clasp together. “Nash..?” he presses his head into my chest.

“Don’t go back there, please...it’s, it’s too hard to bare.” I pull him up from the ground onto his feet. 

“I’m going to take you to my jumpship-” 

“No, Ally!” Nash yells. Pain strikes the left side of his body and recoils back into my embrace. The only place deemed safe in his mind. His labored breathing and rising temperature cause me to worry. “No,” he whimpers, “don’t go back there. It’s too late.” 

“Alright, but I’m still taking you to my jumpship. I need you safe.” my cheeks gently burn from the words and subtle confession. Nash scoffs and through the dirt and grime on his face, I can still see his smug expression.

“I didn’t know you cared.” I turn away from him, cheeks a fierce red. 

“Of course I do, how could I not?” I reply with my nose sticking in the air. 

“And here I didn’t think you liked me. Guess I was wrong about that.” I roll my eyes and smile. 

“I do like your existence, that’s all, Warlock.” he leans his head on my pauldron, relaxing in the stressful situation. But I take it in. I take it all in. I thought he would hate me for being gone for so long. But he isn’t upset, he isn’t snappy. I dare say, he is happy to see me. 

But, to be honest, I’m pretty enthusiastic about seeing Nash again. Maybe I’ll tell him, one day. One day.

His familiar Solar warmth covers us as if sharing a blanket. Nash softly smiles. “Well, I like your existence too, Hunter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter 2 has been posted! Sorry about the wait peeps, stuff has been happening, especially with all the holidays coming up (prepping with Christmas shopping so I can have more time writing then last minute stuff (which is what I have done RIP) but not this year!!!!!!!) so yeah, I am sorry if the chapters wont be out as fast as they used to be, but they will get out! Might not in a few days but maybe a little over a week-ish. Once again, I am so sorry but stay tuned for all the new revelations!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> PEACE OUT!
> 
> P.S. I wanted to end this chapter on a light note, and plus having Ally's and Nash's relationship deepen is one of the most major things in this sequel!!!!!! So, the slow burn shall continue but with more cute stuff and confessions and other stuff.


	3. Ghost Fragment 3: /You Had Some Guts Talking About Caspian Like That. /You And Zavala Got Along. Which One Is Stranger? /...Zavala. /I’m Glad We Agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I wanna say is I'm so sorry for lacking in chapters.....the holiday is literally killing me right now and work isn't helping either in this situation...... I won't be able to get out chapters as fast as I normally did, which makes me upset too because I love writing this, but hopefully once everything is over, I'll be able to get in a steady pace of posting chapters again...hopefully
> 
> Anyways, enjoy peeps

With Nash and other stray civilians safely tucked away in my jumpship, I send them off to follow the other evac shuttles. Nash keeps shaking his head and begging for me to come with him, but I can’t. I must remain here. I must help the City. What else can I do besides pay for the time I’ve spent away? This is a heavy consequence for not coming back, but I must do it. The Traveler told me to return through the dream and I did. Though, I don’t know what the road will be like. It most likely won’t be easy, but so far, it never has been easy. 

“Please, don’t stay here. Come with me.” Nash whimpers, his eyes bearing into mine. I remove myself from his warmth and I take in the bitter cold ash. He reaches out, his eyes damp and daring to spill over. I turn my gaze away. 

Keep your mind clear. Keep your vision straight ahead of you. Remember what you’re here to do. Not to reconnect with Nash, but to help the City. 

“I can’t. I have to do this, at least.” I kneel to his side, brushing away the few tangled strands of his hair. He leans into the palm of my hand. I scoff. “You’re hurt, you need to get some rest. I don’t know how long you’ve been under, you need to heal, Nash. And it can’t be here.” his peer flickers, orbs kindling with emotion. 

“You haven’t healed from Caspian’s death.” I hold my breath, fire filling my veins. How dare he. How dare he bring up Caspian at a time like this. I pull away from him and stand up, arms firmly crossed against my chest. 

“I have, and you don’t have the right to talk about her in such a manner!” I grit my teeth, withholding yelling at him for his rude behavior. Nash leans forward, his left arm in a sling. 

“You haven’t! I can see it in your eyes, Ally. You haven’t recovered or grieved her. I know you, all too well. You went off into the universe to find something to distract yourself, you haven’t faced the truth-” my shoulders start to tremble, fists balled. 

“I have faced the truth! I know Caspian is dead! I know that better than anyone else! I was there, Nash! Have you forgotten that?! I was there! I know what is real and what isn’t! The Tower and City are on fire, in a rage, and you want to argue over Caspian?” he goes silent. I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. It doesn’t really work. “And here I thought we put all of this behind us. Nash, that’s why I left the Tower, to go heal. I couldn’t stay here. You know that.” My statement is mostly true. 

Nash presses into the metal wall, his gaze not meeting mine. His lips fall into a straight line, eyes still in a mist with a twitching chin. 

“Whatever, say what you wish. There is no need for us to fight when you’re blinded by your own grief,” he whispers. I face the door and walk out. I grumble and talk to myself as my jumpship flies out of sight, taking Nash with it. I inhale and march back into the firestorm. 

I hate to leave on such a harsh note but what is done is done. More civilians are safe. Nash is safe. 

That’s all that matters. 

I return to the battlefield, eager for more action. “Cayde, Ikora, Zavala, or whoever, I need intel. Tell me what you got so far.” The comms hum to life and I’m kind of glad no one can see my face right now. Leaving Nash was relieving, but I know he was right. I know what he was saying is true. The reason why I left the Tower. Caspian left me feeling empty like a hole bloomed in my chest that can’t be filled, but just keeps taking and taking, a Void into nothingness. I don’t know if this type of hurt and pain can be fixed, altered, or healed. 

I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know how to fill it. I don’t know where to start. But right now, I’m needed. As a distraction or true intentions, I don’t know, but I take the chance to help. 

Ikora groans as the eerie ring of a Novabomb breaks the silence. She pulls away into a corner and starts to reload her shotgun. “This band of Cabal is no small foe. They are the Red Legion. Elite, ruthless, and rumor is, they have never known defeat.” 

“Well, that’s comforting,” I grumble. Cayde gives an agreeing hum, wherever he is in the war. Zavala shakes his head as eruptions come on his end. 

“Until today. Today, they face Guardians.” I’m glad he hasn’t lost his fierce spirit. At a time like this, (I won’t admit it to Zavala), but I need his words of encouragement. I wish I could hear Shaxx too, but he is elsewhere, helping the remaining civilians.

“Hey, uh, guys, I hate to bother you but that weird, spider-shaped contraption is latching onto the Traveler. And I don’t like the looks of it.” Ikora sighs as Zavala remains silent. 

“What’s that thing anyways? I saw it coming in but what is it meant for? Attacking the Traveler is an odd move.” If they wanted to take complete control over the City, the Tower would be their main focus, and they did that. They launched missiles directly at the Vanguard HQ and destroyed it. But this weird...thing, what is that supposed to do?

Ikora raises her head as she continues to look for the Speaker. “Unless they understand what the Traveler does-” 

“Come on! They’re space rhinos! They don’t have big enough brains to understand such a vast concept!” 

“Not every enemy has a brain the size of a pea, Cayde.” I chuckle, Zavala gives what could be compared to an unimpressed growl. We both shut up right away. “Though it would be nice,” I whisper. 

“Pay no mind to the Red Legion and their ships, our top priority is to protect our people! At any cost!” 

I shove a slab of stone out of my way revealing the Hanger which leads into the Plaza. I’m almost there. Almost to Zavala. Oh boy. This will be interesting. 

“Zavala, I’m heading your way.” 

“Good, we need all the aid we can get. There are other Guardian’s here, but the Cabal continues to attack us.” 

“Just hold on,” I grunt, jumping over boulders and chunks of brick, “talk about Guardian’s, I don’t know who this will concern but, in Section 67 the Cabal have breached the Wall and if someone were to send a troop we could stop the flow of ground support.” 

“That is wise, Aeluin. I shall see to it.” Hold on, Zavala agreed with something I suggested? We must be in unspeakable danger. 

I leap up the stairs and travel into the Plaza, where the Vaults used to stand, tall and proud, but now everything is torn apart, a downright mess, chaotic, so unlike the Tower and City, I used to know. The previous sense of unity, organization, and way of life has been disrupted. And I don’t like it one bit. 

I slide into Zavala’s purple bubble and switch out to a scout rifle. The Titan keeps his hands high as a heavily armored vessel releases rounds upon rounds of missiles, bullets, and those mini-tracking bombs onto us. I can’t stand those things. I press into another Guardian’s back causing them to grunt. I pull away, mumbling an apology. I didn’t mean to bump into them. It just happened. 

Once the barrage of missiles subsides, I kneel behind an uneven slab of stone and wire for protection. The barrel rests on the sturdy edge, and I’m able to pick off some Legionaries and Psions. Zavala falls to his knees, panting. I hold out a hand for him. He takes it and I pull him out of danger. 

“Don’t wear yourself out too much, old man,” he shakes his head, sweat gleaming in the fire. 

“I should say the same to you,” I scoff and toss a scatter grenade. 

“I’m fine, while you, on the other hand, I’m worried about. Using your Super under such heavy fire isn’t good. Yes, it is necessary to help shield us, but you need to rest. Isn’t there another Titan present?” I thought I saw one, but I could be wrong. 

“There is, but, one Class is better than the same class. He holds the power of Sol, let his hammers sing-” 

“Hey, I’m not saying he shouldn’t, I’m just saying he should change so you could send a few of these bad boys home. Make it personal.” Zavala chuckles and leans against the rock. He closes his eyes for a brief moment. Seeing a Vanguard leader this calm and serene is nerve-wracking, and I can’t tell why. In the middle of a raid, he contains such peace and still rage. It’s his eyes that give away the strife and anger he physically withholds. 

“I’ve done my fair share this night. We must hold this line until the last civilian is safely away.” 

“You never change,” but this time, and the right lighting, it’s for the best. 

“And you still remain stubborn and reckless,” I smirk and nod my head. 

“Just how I like it.” 

“Ally! Ally! Ally!” Cayde screeches in my ears, his boots thudding on whatever ground he is on. “I found the ringleader! He is on the command ship! The really, really, REALLY big one with the really really big guns.” Leave it to Cayde-6 to get excited about a really really big ship with really, really big guns. Gotta love him.

“Duly noted, anything else?” his metal jaw clicks.

“Uh, I got Amanda heading your way, if that’s okay?” 

“That’s more than okay. I wanna see who is at the head of this anyways.” Zavala pulls himself to his feet and slides into where I was. “Can you cover me for a bit?” he rests his arm on my shoulder, his gaze filled with pride and might.

“Of course, go show the Red Legion the power of a Guardian.” 

“Thank you, so much.” I jump out of the protected ring of Guardians and head for the next hall. I dash down the stairs, this area isn’t as filthy and unpleasant, but the one and only Frame continues to sweep as if it is. I chuckle at the simple-mindedness. 

Without warning, a sensation sends shivers up my spine. Ikora’s deathly Void is close by. Her vivid emotions are strengthening and tainting the power she is consumed with. She is a force to be reckoned with in this war. I exit the hallway and she glides onto the tile flooring, eyes red and beginning to puff. I hustle to her side and lay a hand on hers. Ikora takes in a sharp breath, attempting to keep her leader-like composure and status in check.

“The Speaker is gone. I...I do not know where he is.” her grief and anger are so twisted together I almost can’t tell which one is which. No matter, her heart is heavy and burdened with the current situation. I cannot blame her. 

“Whoever schemed the plan of attacking the Traveler most likely has him also, that’s where I am heading once Amanda arrives-” Ikora holds onto my arms. I quietly inhale at her grip.

“You mustn’t go. We need you Aeluin, more than ever. You must fight with us! We cannot lose you to the Red Legion!” 

Ikora pulls back, realizing her strength. I wiggle out of her grasp. “I must do this, I know you don’t want me too, but it’s the least I can do. I’ve been away from my home, my people, those like me,” I fix my gaze high to the chained up Traveler. And it dares to taunt me. “And now I’m paying for my absence.” 

Destruction and chaos on all of those I care about. Mercy never was fair in life. Then again, life itself isn’t fair. Even if you play by the rules, I know that all too well. 

“You can’t do this,” Ikora grits her teeth, eyes misting over once again. 

“I respect your opinion, but, I don’t need your permission.”


	4. Ghost Fragment 4: /It’s Gonna Be a Hot One! /Just Don’t Forget To Find The Map! We Need That!  /Yes! I Gotta Find The Treasure Chest!  /...No, You Don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here!!!!!!!! After literal weeks of waiting......
> 
> IM SO SORRY

My fingers cling onto the leather seat as Amanda dodges flying chunks of decay and Cabal ships. Seeing the thick smog against the Traveler makes me feel like I can’t breathe, and I’m inside a jumpship, not out of the actual battle. But the simple impurity smothering over our beautiful mystery and protection should make anyone feel uneasy. I keep my eyes peeled on the looming vessel ahead of us. Explosions cause us to shake and Amanda quickly dives out of the way of a firestorm. 

She hovers on the underside of the craft then pulls up. I dig my fingers into her seat and close my eyes. Titus groans and mumbles about not feeling the best. Because, apparently, a robotic creature can feel nauseous. 

Once the ship is steady Amanda turns towards me. “Alright, Ally, time to do what you do best.”

In all honesty, I don’t even know what I do best. Sure there are your everyday deeds, helping civilians and Guardians, saving the world a few times, giving aid when needed, but that isn’t what I do best. I just do whatever feels right. I have a moment of epiphany and awe. No wonder Zavala thinks I’m reckless. I brush off the thought. Oh well. 

“Eating ramen noodles with Cayde-6?” she cracks a smile. Her tension seems to disappear for just a moment and that I am deeply grateful for. 

“Besides that,” she holds her fist in the air and I bump mine into hers. “It’s time to kick them where it hurts!” 

“Yes, ma’am!” I open up the latch below and click my helmet on. “See you later, captain.” Amanda rolls her eyes. I leap out of her jumpship and find my way onto solid ground. Well, not ground ground but on a Cabal ship ground. 

Raindrops ping against my visor as the sky seems to darken even more. Ominous aura indeed. I have to hurry and cease this barrage of attacks. The main way of stopping such force is to take out the one at the top. To cut the head off the snake as one wise person told me. I don’t want their poison seeping into anyone else, they are going to face me head-on.

“Okay Titus, tell me what you got so far.” he let’s out what sounds like an electronic wheeze. 

“I can tell you this, you are a much better driver than Amanda. I never once felt ill when you were in control, but for those few minutes, I felt like I was dipped into chitin.” I smirk and tuck him underneath my hood. 

“Then it would be best for you to feel better, I’ll take it from here.” 

“All you have to do is climb and look for the layout of the ship,” he groans and disappears. 

I let out a sigh and shake off any anxiety. “Easy enough.” Without any hesitation, I dive into the Cabal vessel unsure of what I would find or encounter, besides Cabal Legionaries and Commanders of course. That was a given. I keep my nagging thoughts about Caspian, SIVA, Site 6, and unsuccessful events in the back of my mind. I have a new task before me. This one I won’t fail. This time it will be in our favor.

I scramble onto a higher level, and the oh so famous red lights glow all around. I wish they would choose another color. Red is so overused. Sure red is a very, um, meaningful color in all types of ways. If it’s portraying passion, anger, hatred, danger, blood, intensity or boldness, then alright. But I’m sure there are other hues to choose from than just dull red, with a tad bit of white. I mean the Fallen houses basically claimed the whole rainbow. Almost. Except for purple and...orange? Yeah, orange. Anyway. 

They are known as the Red Legion. The Angry Legion. The Passionate Legion. The Bold Legion. The Intense Legion. The Danger Legion. The Blood Legion. Ironically, the last one fits like a glove with their “quote on quote” flawless streak Ikora spoke of. Destroying planets and all that their enemies had in their possession? Talk about power. How can one like them have such a weapon? 

A weapon that can wipe out entire planets. I shudder at the thought. 

I jab my knife into the neck of more Legionaries, and to my surprise, a familiar shape is flickering in the distance. That must be the layout Titus was talking about! I gotta get there! I slide out of the way and quickly toss a grenade into their midst. It detonates and my remaining obstacle is gone. I dash on over to the map and study it. My fingers fly over the keys. Guess that’s one thing I learned from Nash. How to hack into computers and see what they don’t want you to see. 

Now lets see. Air filters, hallways, doors, storage rooms, generators. Ah! “Okay, so, by these lines, Titus, it seems the shield generators are at the bottom of the ship?” Titus appears before me and downloads the data provided. The Cabal may be power strong, but they don’t do much to protect and secure their own archive. 

His shell tilts to the side. “At the bottom? Well, that’s unexpected.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one who thinks such. But that would explain why the shields were so highly concentrated along the belly side of the ship when we arrived and not elsewhere.” 

“That could be so, but generally the Cabal have all side covered. Do you think this is a trap?” 

I scoff and move through the next series of doors. “They have a jacked-up planet-killing machine, a trap wouldn’t surprise me one bit. They currently have the upper hand but not for long.” 

Titus goes quiet. “Doesn’t that make you scared?” 

“Yeah, but, I’ve done stupider things. Why not activate the trap and see what happens next? I mean, the House of Winter was no exception, remember?” 

“You and Valdis were cornered, but you two went in nonetheless-” 

“And came out victorious. So, I’m taking the cheese or glimmer or peanut butter, willingly.” Titus chuckles at the metaphor. I’m glad he forgot how bitter Valdis was when Petra wanted us to work together. I wasn’t so keen about it either, but in the end, we worked out even better than expected. I wish he could be here. Not with me, but here, at the Reef or wherever. In more peace than there has been for decades. 

“We’ve got company.” 

“Oh good, I was starting to wonder if they noticed my presence or not.” 

“To be fair, they are in the middle of a raid,” I nod my head in agreement. One measly Guardian causing a ruckus on the command ship? Oh, that’s a bug to a giant. But I am a pretty big bug for my size. What was that tale? Who was more afraid? The mouse or the elephant? 

“You’re right, I thought it was rude of them not to introduce a guest to the host!” I make my way into an elongated room and at the end stands an armored up space rhino with big guns. Alright, miniboss time. 

I twirl another grenade in my hand and Arc energy spikes through all the Cabal present. A few down, a lot more to go. I reach behind and grab my knife. Leaping on top of a storage unit, I attach myself onto the back of a Legionary and drag my blade across his neck. He falls and I tumble behind a canister of something that smells a lot like oil but isn’t. It’s much worse. I hold my breath and take aim at a canister where a group of Cabal is around. Oil and guns? Hm… 

Zavala isn’t here to judge what I do, so, let’s do it. Is this how it feels to be like Cayde? 

I pick up a torn cloth and spark it with my Arc abilities and it soon burns. I toss it in their midst and they look down upon it. I dash towards the empty hallway. I smirk as the flame grows and I send a bullet straight towards the vessel. What sounds like a rainstorm of Novabombs fills the small space and all of my enemies fall. Also breaking more than what is expected but the adrenaline rush. It’s addicting. 

The comms hum to life. I expect it to be Amanda wanting an update, but it isn’t. 

“Cayde! What’s your status?” Zavala? Well. I best keep quiet. I don’t want him to hear of what I did. 

Cayde’s channel is more static than anything. I can barely make out what he is saying. “Uh...little low on ammo. The whole flaming pistol...burning out. Anyone...heard Ikora?” 

“I haven’t heard anything from her,” a groan comes on both ends. This isn’t good. I have to hurry. I need to get those shields down. Now more than ever! If the Vanguard continues to split...I don’t even want to think about that. 

“I haven’t either, the last time was when she went for the Speaker!” I gulp as the rush starts to form into something darker. Dread, grief, depression. “Form up! On me!” Zavala’s line goes to static after what sounds like his Void Super is activated. I stop running. I don’t know where either of them are. I can’t help Zavala. I can’t help Ikora. I can’t help Cayde. 

I can’t help anyone.

The silence causes my mentor to break it. “Hey...Ally?” Cayde fades in and out. 

“Yeah?” 

“Don’t...worry. We’ve...got this...control.” I know his promise isn’t certain, but we can always hope for the best. And that’s what I have to hold onto. Hope. Not fear and uncertainty but hope. 

Once I get the shields down, everything will be okay. We will revolt, attack the command ship with all we have, and this raid will be put to an end. The Red Legion will be no more. Guardians shall reign above them. We shall have peace. 

“And you...owe me...ramen.” 

“Okay, I’ll get yours this time. I’ll meet you there?” 

“...good! Now...get...rhinos, kiddo!” and that’s the last I heard of Cayde. I didn’t know it, but I wouldn’t see him for what feels like an eternity in the near future. Also Zavala and Ikora. I wish I knew ahead of time so what I would have said something more meaningful. 

I stare down the countless floors and leap off of the ledge. Who needs safety, right? The stairs are plain boring and the elevator? After what happened on Phobos months and months ago? Yeah. No thanks. I’ll pass. I don’t want to plummet to my death. (As I’m jumping off of a ledge. Total sense, right?).

I pull out the layout and stand before a heavy metal door. I think I’m at the right place. The very bottom of the ship where the shield generators are stored. 

Before me, a massive, light blue energy beam shines in the broad, dark space. Cabal ranks of all sorts stand side by side in defense and weapons loaded. I guess my presence was noticed after all. This isn’t the first time the enemy was late to respond. Because, why not send the Calvary until the very last minute? When they are right where they want to be? Their mission is nearly complete and they are giving one last hurrah in some sort of protection. Poor tactics. 

Their sturdy wave of metal and weaponry do not frighten me so easily. What is this Red Legion? Just another group of Cabal. That’s all. 

I grab my knife and let the Arc spirit run through my veins. I am clad invisible and weave in and out of them with ease. Legionaries and Psions fall by my hands and soon there are none left. I duck underneath the weird spinning fan blades and destroy all individual turbines. Who likes an overheated engine? No one. 

Sweat starts to roll and my breath starts to fog up my visor. I need to get out of here. I’ve done what needed to be done. The City and Vanguard will send a full launch of missiles and armory of their own now. I have to contact them. 

I climb out of the fan pit and close the door. Once I’m able to catch my breath, I turn on the comms. 

“The shield is down! I repeat the shield is down!” All I get in response is static. “Zavala?” No answer. “Amanda, I’m heading your way!” nothing. “Ikora! If you can hear me, I’m heading out!” More static. My heart drops to the floor. “Cayde? Cayde?!” he has to respond! He has too! 

But no one comes through. 

Titus shakes his shell in disbelief. “Ally...No one is on any kind of channel. I can’t even get the emergency frequency. Everything is---dead. Why isn’t no one responding..?” 

“Let’s go outside, maybe the signal will be stronger-” Titus sighs as he sees the panic in my face. 

“Ally-” 

“I have to try!” I hold back the tears from spilling over. They can’t be gone. Cayde isn’t gone. Ikora isn’t gone. Zavala isn’t gone. Amanda isn’t gone. They are all okay. They have to be okay. They are okay! They are okay! In my blind rage and panic-stricken state, I don’t realize the looming shadow behind me. 

Titus gasps and everything around me goes black.


	5. Ghost Fragment 5: /Ghaul, What A Horrible Name.  /I Agree. Crota Sounds Much Better Even Aksis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a warning: thoughts of suicide/ending life/negative thoughts/mental health warnings yeah...just as a heads up for those of you who go through this mental process (I know it all too well sadly and writing this chapter was a job.....). So yeah, just as a heads up for all of you peeps. 
> 
> Peace, love, tranquility, and plenty of food.

The brisk air blows through me like paper, ignoring my cautious layers of armor. An enlarged white blur approaches. As far as I can tell, it’s no one I know, not yet at least. But I have a feeling they will explain themselves without asking for permission. 

They kneel and stare down at my belittled figure. My arms tremble as I try to stand, but I fall back onto the ground. Panic runs through me. I don’t have enough energy to fight back. I may be imagining it, but it seems to humor them. 

Their red beady eyes glare at me.“So, you are the one causing a ruckus? You are a Guardian indeed.” the gravel-like voice booms from behind his metal mask. Titus materializes and guards me with his petite shell. 

“Don’t touch her!” his electronic voice screeching loud and clear. The surrounding Cabal centurions let out a deep chuckle, and the one behind them in dark red armor---is that what I think it is? I gulp, my stomach twisting into unfriendly knots. That’s the ATS/8 ARACHNID, and he is wearing it like a trophy with other...dead Ghosts. 

“I’m not interested in her.” All I can think is, that’s a first. I don’t know if I should feel relieved or petrified. 

My heart suddenly leaps into my throat. Wait. Where is Cayde? Cayde was supposed to be here. Cayde went to find the Cabal leader. This is the leader. Why isn’t he here? A cold shiver runs throughout my body. What if...no, Cayde can be put into an impossible situation and still come out. There is no way he could have lost to the likes of him. It’s...impossible. 

Cayde never loses. 

He just can’t. 

The Cabal in red armor steps up. The clanging of dead shells against the exotic helmet almost makes me heave. “Well if you don’t want her, can I have her arms? Coming by Ahmahkara bones is no easy task-” 

“We didn’t come here to take their treasures or possessions, Consul. We came to claim what is rightfully ours!” his arms are raised above his head. My vision drifts back. The Traveler. No. They can’t, it’s impossible, they are Cabal. The Fallen were rejected and we were chosen instead. The Traveler chose us. Not anyone else. 

I slowly rise to my feet, trembling and aching in pain. My hand clutches my side and I take in sharp breathes. “You won’t take the Traveler. It chooses those worthy. You can’t force Light inside an incapable vessel. It’s madness.” 

“That is what you think, but I have seen the future and there is no Light in your future.” I swing my dagger in front of him and completely miss. Some Hunter I am. The Cabal leader finds this deeply amusing. I can practically see him grinning from...you know. Ear to...nonexistencing ear? 

“The Light won’t abandon us,” I pant, sweat starting to roll down my face. This isn’t good. I can’t fight like this. What’s happening? Why can’t I heal correctly? Titus drifts back and forth as if unsteady. 

“You are right, the Light won’t abandon you. Instead, I shall take your Light.” a thundering rumble echoes behind us. I gaze at the Traveler and what seems to be a forcefield wraps around the entire structure. No. This can’t be! Containing the Light? That’s impossible. It’s illogical. You can’t blot out the Light! 

Light always wins! 

We always win! 

Guardians---always win…

A strange pulse forces a blue outline of myself and it disperses into the air. No. No! This can’t be happening! 

My whole body starts to burn and sickness rises into my throat. Fever and discomfort spread throughout my body like poison. My back screams as my sight starts to haze. I fall to my knees, head-spinning, Titus starts to go limp. 

“Guardian, something’s wrong,” his voice box goes out and electricity takes over his shell. The absence of the Light in his system must have caused a complete breakdown. We both need the Light to live. 

The Cabal leader strides towards us. His massive shadow looms over both of us. I reach out and take Titus in my grasp. 

I...will not let them...have my Ghost…

My invisible injuries after years of being healed over and over again come into play and mix with recent conflicts. I meet his gaze and an impulsive flash of rage and fire take over his calm demeanor. Or maybe it was all a facade. I cannot tell. 

“Do not look at me, creature!” his foot clashes with my stomach and I’m sent soaring back towards the ledge. Blood erupts from my mouth and I fall into a coughing fit. He most definitely broke something. I wince in pain as salty tears cascade like waterfalls. 

I can hear Ikora, Zavala, Cayde, Shaxx, and Nash come into my mind. All of them are pleading: come on Ally, get up. Get up! 

“You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls. You are not brave. You’ve merely forgotten the fear of death.” With all the strength left that I can command, I’m still not able to stand. I lift my head and the Cabal leader in white peers down at me like I am dust. “Allow me to acquaint you.” 

Another strike lifts me off the ground. My hand opens. 

Titus falls from my grasp, into the scorched City below. He tumbles down and down until I can’t see anymore. I gasp and choke on the tears that constrict my throat. An intense mania fills my weakened Lightless body. I want to cry out and call him back but the Light doesn’t connect us anymore. 

I can’t get him back. I lost him. 

First Caspian, Nash, the Vanguard, now Titus. What more can this world take away from me? 

Just take me already! I’ve had enough! 

I slump at the edge, honestly debating if I should fall on my own and end it all or let this rogue Cabal have his moment of glory. 

“Your kind never deserved the power you were given.” he towers above me, clad in glorious white lecturing me about matters he doesn’t understand. Heck, I don’t even understand the Light and the Traveler fully, but that’s what makes it so amazing. Sure, maybe we weren’t supposed to harness this great power, but we were made for it. For a reason. You can’t forget everything, everyone, every living thing has a purpose. A fire kindles in my heart and my fingers curl around my dagger once again. 

This time, I won’t miss. 

The pain I’m experiencing numbs for a moment. And I know what I must do. “I am Ghaul. And your Light...is mine.” he raises his foot to push me off. 

“Before you send me to my impending doom, I have one last request,” my blade shimmers in the light of the Traveler. “You never want to underestimate a Guardian.” he scoffs and presses down on my helmet. With all the remaining strength, I wedge my dagger into his ankle. Ghaul cries out and kicks me off the edge. And fall. 

I fall…

I fall into the ash and fire below, never knowing when I hit the bottom for my mind strayed to the moments of my life where all was good and happy. Being with Nash, even though he is a hassle to be around sometimes, but I need him to be around. Phoenix and how easily he puts people in their place with words yet holds a gentle spirit for those who are in agony. Caspian, oh my Caspian. Maybe this will be the time for me to see you. Maybe I can see you and apologize for all I’ve done wrong and name all that I regret when you were alive.

Maybe I can finally be at peace. 

Maybe I can find rest. 

But my soul doesn’t find peace with these thoughts. 

Nash can live without me, can’t he? He is strong, stubborn, and most of the time he knows what he is doing. After all, the training on Mercury held a purpose, though I cannot see what, but it helped him. Kind of. Not really. But that’s my opinion. Ikora knows more than I can ever imagine. Wherever she is. Now that I think of it, wherever Zavala is. 

Wherever Cayde is. 

Wherever Shaxx is. 

They can live without me...

Can’t they?

Zavala would probably label my death as being too reckless, like always, and how I should have taken other Guardians with me as precaution and protection towards...Ghaul. Yeah, that’s his name. Ikora...the stars know what she would reflect on this situation. The Guardian who has defeated the looming Darkness in its Heart should have been able to cast down such a sparkling, white rhino. And Cayde? I don’t know what Cayde would think about me…

He probably would just smile and ask, “did you do your best, kiddo?” 

And right now, I don’t think I would be able to answer as honestly as I used to. 

I can’t say yes, because Ghaul is still alive and I’m about to become rubble. I can’t say no because I tried, I did what I thought was right. I thought taking down the shields would end this raid. I did take down the shields, I did what was to be expected. 

But to die my final death? 

Talk about an unforeseen surprise. 

Maybe I should have been a Warlock, but foreseeing your ultimate death wouldn’t be too comforting either. 

I guess I will take it, what other choice do I have? 

How can I come back from this?

Maybe I don’t have too. Maybe I do. I don’t know. 

I don’t know. 

Is that the discomfort I’m feeling? That I don’t know what the future holds? That I’m not in the future? That my purpose lives on even though I’m literally descending to my death? Is it my own mind battling with my Darkness I’ve kept suppressed after years of being in the Light? Is it the small fragment of dying Light that whispers to me, even now; 

Get up and fight. 

Is that what I’m holding on too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kinda short but a meaningful one nonetheless. I mean, when I was in that moment with the cut scene and your Ghost flew off and Garry bashing you and he throws you off........SO MANY RAW EMOTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, excuse me as I compose myself back into a normal human being, and also a writer. Anyways, thanks for reading and I shall try to get out the next chapter ASAP!
> 
> Love you peeps!


End file.
